


Next Class

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, super brief though and not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: All Jisung wanted to do was to hang out with those two cool guys from his class.





	Next Class

**Author's Note:**

> hello my triplebangers (fans) and triplebantis (antis) ive got yet another noncon fic for you. 
> 
> believe it or not, i care for the well being of other people, therefore if you know that noncon is triggering for you, do not read this. seriously, dont read this. its explicit rape. if you're not mature enough to be able to distinguish fiction from reality, dont read this either. this stuff is not okay unless its explored within the confines of fiction

His whole life, Jisung has always wanted to be liked. As a kid, he’d do everything that he could to get praised, to be told that he was smart or talented or cool, and it pushed him to work on himself, to become a good person and to develop skills.

That persisted throughout elementary school and throughout high school. He always tried to joke around with people and be friends with everyone, and he actually ended up being quite popular. Not, like, the _most_ popular, but he was well known. He hadn’t expected, however, to become nothing once he entered university.

Nobody around here really pays all that much attention to him. People just kind of want to go to their classes, then leave. And, it’s not like any of them are forced to stay around each other. Everything is so much different, and Jisung had a hard time adapting. He’s getting the hang of it, though. He has a couple of friends, yeah, but they don’t really do anything, and Jisung used to be at the center of everything that was happening. This was so dull.

He figured out that it was because he hasn’t been hanging out with the right people. Popularity works kind of differently in university. If you’re not popular, it really doesn’t matter. You can’t really even be all that much of a loser, either, people just mind their own business. There are, however, people who are well known, and Jisung has come in contact with two of them.

Chan and Hyunjin. Those two guys are in his marketing class, and ever since Jisung first saw them, he immediately knew that they were his kind of people. Sociable, interesting, cool. Sure, he’s heard some people refer to them as fuckboys, but what do they know? Jisung’s been called that all throughout high school, despite the fact that he’s always been respectful towards women. In fact, he thinks that the term is kind of offensive. How do you just brush off his entire personality and who he is as a person, just because he likes to have a little bit of fun?

Either way, Jisung’s started to try talking to them. At first, they would respond briefly, not paying all of that much attention whenever he’d say anything, and Jisung was kind of offended. He persisted though, tried showing off his skills and his expensive shit, but then they accused him of flexing. It seemed like no matter what he did, they just didn’t see him as interesting, and it kind of really hurt.

He wasn’t used to rejection. Well, no, he knows what it’s like, he’s been rejected multiple times by girls, but this is different. These are just some really cool, chill dudes, and it hurts his pride. It just sort of becomes a routine for him to annoy them, and for them to ignore him, mostly. Jisung definitely doesn’t cry about it one night, when he realizes that all of his high school friends have moved on and found other people to hang out with, and he’s stuck with these boring guys who have never even smoked weed before. The loneliness and emptiness he feels is overwhelming, and he can’t stop pathetically fantasizing of the day that he finally gets acknowledged by Chan and Hyunjin. He'd always look forward to next class, to see if they'd start paying attention to him.

It seems like today is finally his lucky day, though. He’s sitting in class, at his usual spot, when the two enter and immediately go sit down next to Jisung, one on each side. Jisung turns his screen off in confusion, and looks at the both of them. The two of them have an unreadable expression on their face, and they’re looking at him, and it’s really weird.

“How’s it going, Jisung?” asks Chan nonchalantly, as if it’s completely normal for him to be initiating a conversation with him, as if he hasn’t been brushing Jisung off for the past month and a half.

“Uh,” is all Jisung manages to say for a couple of seconds. “It’s going alright. Tired. How about you?” he asks.

“Oh yeah, same. Hyunjin and I were just talking about how we were going to skip class to go nap in the library, but then we decided to show up anyway,” explains Chan, and Jisung turns to look at Hyunjin, who gives him a small smile.

This is so weird.

Class begins and they both stay at Jisung’s sides like that, talking to him every now and then, and it’s so odd, because they talk to him as if they’ve always been friends. Towards the end of class, Hyunjin leans in and whispers, “You wanna come hang out with Chan and I after class?” And Jisung has another class after this one, but he can easily skip if it’s to go hang out with those two, so he agrees.

After class ends, he follows them and they head to the stairs and go a few floors up, where here are less classes and people, and Jisung figures that there must be some kind of cool hang out spot up there. He’s confused when they lead him into one of the men’s room, at the complete end of a hallway, but he figures that maybe one of them needs to pee.

What he didn’t see coming, however, is how he gets pushed into the furthest stall, the one for handicapped people, and they both enter along with him, locking the stall door behind him. “What the fuck?” he asks, utterly confused.

“So, Chan and I were talking,” begins Hyunjin nonchalantly. “And we think that you’re extremely fucking annoying.” The words come completely out of nowhere, and Jisung feels them cutting into him. He kind of already knew, but hearing him say it like that hurts more than he could have imagined.

“Um, I’m sorry…” is the only thing that Jisung knows what to reply with. He still doesn’t understand why they’re all standing in this stall, though, and Jisung gets a bad feeling about it.

“Um, I’m sorry,” mocks Chan, and Jisung raises his brows at him, offended. “Are you a fag, or something? Why are you so obsessed with us, weirdo?” Hyunjin just snickers next to him, and Jisung feels extremely small in front of them.

It’s not like that. He doesn’t know how to explain to them that he just thinks that they’re cool, so he stands there gaping at them, and eventually Hyunjin says. “Of course he is, bet he wants to suck our cocks, huh?”

They both laugh at Jisung, and suddenly Jisung feels anger building up within him. He changes his mind about these two. They’re both assholes. Why the hell did he think it would be a good idea to keep bothering them, when they very clearly want nothing to do with Jisung? He should have just given up. Why did he waste time on people like this?

He tries to shove past them to get out of the stall, but Chan roughly pushes him back, so much that Jisung almost stumbles to the floor. He manages to stop himself from falling by holding himself up against the wall, and he says, “Get out of my fucking way.” Hyunjin raises a brow at the sudden bite in his tone, and he shares some sort of look with Chan.

Suddenly, Chan moves behind Jisung so that he can hold his arms back, then Jisung is roughly getting shoved against the floor. Hyunjin stands in front of him, and he slaps his face. It echoes throughout the washroom, and throughout Jisung’s head.

“Listen here, faggot. You’re going to do as we say, and maybe we’ll forgive you for being such an annoying bitch,” explains Hyunjin. He places a hand on Jisung’s chin and forces him to look up, then he laughs at the anger written all over Jisung’s face.

“What the hell do you want from me,” he growls, struggling against Chan’s grip on him, to no avail.

“We’re just gonna teach you a lesson,” explains the elder from behind him, all simple.

It doesn’t click in Jisung’s head until he sees Hyunjin undoing his pants in front of him. Oh. Oh no. No, no, no, Jisung is not about to suck his dick. He struggles against Chan’s grip harder, but Chan is so much stronger than Jisung expected him to be, and it’s actually quite pathetic how weak it makes him appear.

When Hyunjin’s cock appears in front of his face, Jisung’s immediate reaction is scrunch his face in disgust and to back away. It doesn’t work, though, because Chan only pushes him forward, shoving his face right onto Hyunjin’s dick. His cheek is rubbing against it, and Jisung feels his face burn up in humiliation.

Hyunjin tangles a hand into his hair and guides Jisung’s face so that his mouth is right in front of his length. “Open your mouth and start sucking, Jisungie,” he coos. “If you try to bite, Chan and I can and will break your fucking limbs, got it?” he asks, forcing Jisung to nod his head with the grip in his hair.

Jising doesn’t open his mouth. He refuses to. He thinks he’d honestly rather have them break his limbs, but when Chan starts twisting his arm, a sharp pain shoots throughout his body and Jisung yelps. Hyunjin takes that chance to shove himself into Jisung’s mouth, and he sighs in contentment. Jisung immediately gags at the sudden intrusion, but he can’t pull away with the grip on his hair and Chan pushing him from behind.

It tastes like skin and sweat and something unpleasant. Jisung has never in his life expected to be sucking dick, and yet here he is, with his mouth full. In all honesty, he wants to die right now. Hyunjin starts thrusting in, and Jisung can’t handle it all that well at all, gagging whenever it goes a bit too far. Drool leaks from his mouth and down his chin, falling onto his shirt.

Hyunjin pulls out briefly to watch Jisung cough and have his spit leak down onto the tiled floor underneath them. Just when Jisung manages to catch his breath, Hyunjin thrusts back in, this time holding Jisung’s face with both hands, and he fucks his face the same way Jisung fucks pussy. Rough, fast, and messy. The only goal in mind is to get off and suddenly, Jisung feels sorry for any girl who has to put up with this kind of shit.

He feels disgusting, used, dirty, and ashamed. He finally understands what it’s like to be on the other side of this kind of treatment, and his chest swells in pain. He hates it so much. His throat feels awful, his mind feels awful. His vision is blurry and it feels like his jaw is about to unhinge. He wants it to stop, but he has no control over the situation, so the only thing he can do is to beg every single god that he’s ever heard of to take pity on him.

“So good,” says Hyunjin, and Jisung’s mind automatically latches onto the praise. Good. He’s good. Hyunjin called him good. Unconsciously, Jisung lets out a low moan, and Hyunjin groans in response to the vibrations hitting against his dick.

“Oh, he likes that,” points out Chan. “You like being told that you’re good?” he asks, though Jisung obviously can’t answer with the dick in his mouth. “Jisung, you’re taking Hyunjin’s cock so well. Does he look good?” he asks Hyunjin.

“Yeah he does,” moans Hyunjin. “You look so pretty with your eyes all wet like that, lips stretched around my cock,” praises Hyunjin, and Jisung whines again in response. He doesn’t know why, but those words send waves of heat throughout his entire body, and it feels weird. Jisung hates the fact that his face feels so much warmer now. He really doesn’t want them to think that he’s enjoying this.

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything more as he continues to thrust into his mouth, and suddenly he pulls his dick out, just to rub it against Jisung’s cheek. Then, Hyunjin lets out a deep groan and cums right on his face, and Jisung has to close his eye so that none of the cum gets into it. Hyunjin keeps rubbing himself against Jisung’s cheek, riding out his orgasm, then he slaps his cock against his face a couple of times. The wet echo resonates throughout the washroom.

“Shit, Jisung. You actually look really pretty like that,” groans Hyunjin, and Jisung looks down to the floor, coughing, watching some of the cum drip down from his face. He absolutely cannot let the words get to him. If they think that Jisung likes it, then that’s all the more reason for them to degrade him and call him gay.

He feels Chan let go of his arms, and before Jisung can even think about trying to get up and running away, Hyunjin kneels down in front of him and pushes Jisung’s back down, so that he’s forced onto all fours. He grabs onto his face and says, “Don’t think about doing anything stupid.” He brings up a phone screen in front of him, and what he sees are pictures of himself on the floor, with cum covering his face. It looks absolutely lewd. “You don’t want these pictures to find their way out of my phone, do you?” he asks, and when Jisung doesn’t respond, Hyunjin slaps the clean side of his face. “Do you?” he repeats.

“No,” stutters Jisung, looking down in shame. Hyunjin smirks at him and puts his phone away. He feels Chan moving behind him, and then his own pants are being undone, pulled down behind him, and Jisung understands that he’s probably about to get his ass fucked. “W-wait, don’t,” he begs, but neither of them listen to him. Hyunjin just stays in front of him, teasing smirk on his face and Chan is busy pulling Jisung’s briefs down. He feels the cold air hit the flesh of his ass, and he desperately wants to crawl away from them, but he can’t. He doesn’t want anybody to see those pictures of him.

It’s horrifying how helpless he is.

Next thing he knows, Chan is reaching in front of him and wiping the cum off of his face. Jisung is grateful for a whole second, because his face feels just a tiny bit cleaner, but then he realizes that Chan is using the cum coated fingers to push into his hole. He feels one of them enter, and it’s so uncomfortable, as if he’s taking a shit in reverse. He hates the feeling, and his body starts moving forward, away from the intrusion, but Hyunjin places his hands on his shoulders and keeps him in place. “Come on, Sungie. We know you can do this. You’re eager to please, right? Let Chan fuck that cute little ass of yours,” he says.

But Jisung doesn’t want that, he really doesn’t. He doesn’t want to please them, either, but he doesn’t have a choice. He allows Chan to push that finger in and out of him, trying to get accustomed to the feeling, and before he does, Chan shoves another one in, and then a third one, and he’s fucking Jisung open a bit, before finally pulling out. Jisung is relieved, and feels his rim relax after being stretched so much. The only downside is that he can feel Hyunjin’s cum coating his insides, and it’s quite disgusting to think about.

He feels the head of Chan’s cock press against his entrance, and his eyes widen in fear. When just the tip starts forcing itself in, opening him up and shooting pain through his body, Jisung knows that it’s going to be so much worse than the fingers. He whimpers as Chan pushes in deeper, and his fingers curl against the cold tiled floor. His head is lowered, so that Hyunjin doesn’t see the fresh tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but Hyunjin grips his hair by the back again, and yanks it down so that Jisung is forced to look up.

He repeatedly slaps Jisung’s face lightly and says, “It’s okay, bitch, we know that you can take it. With the amount of dicks that you must take, I’m surprised at the fact that you’re actually in pain.” Hyunjin laughs.

Jisung wants to deny the fact that he takes dick, but Chan suddenly thrusts in, completely burying himself in Jisung’s ass, and he actually yelps in both surprise and in pain. “No,” he moans, and that’s the last coherent thought that he’s going to be able to convey before Chan starts pulling out and pushing back in, not leaving Jisung any time to adjust.

The pain is horrible. The feeling of having something inside of him is in itself extremely uncomfortable. He despises how vulnerable he feels with his hole kept open like that, having a dick thrusting in and out of him, making him feel like some sort of toy. Then there’s also the added pain of the burn. He’s never been stretched like this, and the way the dick moves inside of him only shoots waves of pain through him, reminding him that he’s being opened up, over and over again.

And Chan is having fun, on top of it all. He pulls out and watches Jisung’s hole clench around nothing, and then he pushes the head of his cock back in, shallowly thrusting in, before he buries himself in deep again. “Your ass is taking me so well,” Chan says, stroking his hip. Jisung groans at that, and to his shock, he feels himself hardening. At a particular thrust, Jisung chokes on a moan. A burst of pleasure just coursed through his body, and Jisung freaks out.

No, no, no. he can’t be liking this.

But of course Chan notices, so he angles his hips in a way that make Jisung jolt every time he thrusts in. Hyunjin in front of him is smiling wildly, watching Jisung crumble down. The more Chan fucks him like that, the more Jisung moans in pleasure and the weaker he gets. His arms gives out, so now his ass in in the air, getting pounded by Chan.

Hyunjin says, “Wow, look at you. You take dick so good, we can clearly tell how talented you are. Guys must love to fuck you, huh?” Jisung doesn’t have an answer to that, because he’s too busy whining at the feeling of Chan’s dick pounding into him. Hyunjin raises him by the hair and slaps his face, making tears spill from the corners of Jisung’s eyes. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” is what Jisung answers, because he didn’t even hear Hyunjin’s question, he’s just nodding along mindlessly, unable to think. Both Hyunjin and Chan laugh at him. Hyunjin slaps him again, and Jisung doesn’t understand what it’s for. It doesn’t really matter, though, because the burn in his cheek is nothing when compared to the burn in his ass, coupled with the newly found pleasure.

Jisung can’t deny that he’s hard now, and he’s never experienced this kind of arousal in his life before. He just hopes that neither of the other two guys notice how painfully turned on he is. He doesn’t want them to say anything about it.

He jinxes it though, because Chan says, “God, look how hard he is. You really are a faggot, huh?” He thrusts in harder, then adds, “Bet you’re super happy to have finally gotten a taste of our cocks. If you’re lucky, we might fuck you again.”

Jisung would not find that lucky at all. He never wants to have to experience this ever again. He may have an erection at the moment, but he knows that when it’s over, the shame will consume him. He already feels dirty and used, and now he won’t be able to come into this very washroom anymore, won’t be able to look at Chan and Hyunjin anymore, won’t be able to fucking do anything without remembering how he was forced down onto the floor and had his face fucked, followed by his ass.

Jisung chokes on a sob, because he knows that this is going to plague him. They’re going to fucking torment him. And to think that all he wanted was to make some friends.

He feels Chan’s pace start faltering, and Jisung can tell that he’s about to cum soon. It comes unexpectedly though, when he feels his warm load shooting into him. Jisung whines in disgust and frustration at the fact that he came inside. He had hoped that at the very least he wouldn’t have to deal with that much, but Jisung was naive for thinking that Chan would take any sort of pity on him.

“Fuck, yes,” groans Chan, pushing his dick in to the hilt and grinding into him. “Swallow my cum right up.” Jisung just wails in response, absolutely miserable.

“Shit, Jisung,” says Hyunjin, petting Jisung’s hair. “You look so fucking hot.” And Jisung doesn’t want to admit it, but what Hyunjin says turns him on. His dick is leaking, but he doesn’t want to start touching it in front of them. He doesn’t want to let them have the satisfaction of thinking that Jisung wanted this.

Hyunjin and Chan start shuffling around, cleaning themselves up, but Jisung stays still. He doesn’t move at all, and just waits for them to leave before he can take care of himself. “Good work,” says Chan casually. “Can’t wait to see you next class." They both exit the stall, leaving him alone. Jisung only moves as soon as he hears the door to the washroom open and close.

He sits down and brings a hand down to his dick. He closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind of all thoughts as he strokes himself. However, all he can think about his Chan’s cock moving inside of him, hitting that sweet spot, and Hyunjin staring at him, eyes glinting with amusement. It’s by no means arousing to him, but Jisung manages to cum anyway.

He shakily cleans himself up, and tries to get as much of Chan’s cum out of him as possible, but he gives up halfway through and figures that he’ll just deal with the rest of it at home. He’s going to need a burning hot shower, to kill all of the germs and to numb his skin.

Jisung doesn’t show up to the next class, or to the one after that. In fact, the very thought of having to face Chan and Hyunjin again sends him into such a panic, that he decides to simply never go back again. He's still terrified of the pictures that Hyunjin has on his phone, and the only thing he can do is to hope that nothing ever happens of them.

He tries to shove it all to the back of his head, and fails the class, simply because he's never there. Fortunately, he never sees Chan or Hyunjin ever again. Only in his nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, i appreciate those

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Learned Your Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072843) by [Hyunseph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunseph/pseuds/Hyunseph)




End file.
